


【桶中心】孤独排行榜

by yy0543



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Childhood, lonely, sick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 一个生病的桶





	【桶中心】孤独排行榜

生病

“老大，老大……”

杰森半睁开眼，迷迷糊糊地听到一连串的字。

“老大，你怎么了？”有着花臂刺青的小弟A站在距离他两米的地方，用忧心忡忡的目光盯着他。

“没什么，你干嘛在这儿？”红头罩把手摸向自己的头，随后意识到了自己并没有戴上头罩。他伸手把头罩带上，一股窒息感喷涌而出，整个头罩里充满着铁绣味和清洁药水的味道。最后他只得摘下头罩，头上已经有了细细的冷汗。

“我来报告企鹅人在东区的走私案件，我们已经把货揽下来了。”小弟A靠近了一点，小心翼翼地开口。

“丢到双面人的地盘，明天之前搞定。”

“好的。”小弟A点了点头，然后迅速跑开。红头罩揉了揉自己的肚子，感觉细微的冷汗让他的身体黏黏的，连脑袋也在嗡嗡作响。

小弟A又跑回来了。

“老大，”小弟A紧张地握住自己球棒，“你真的不需要去看医生吗？”

“滚。”

 

 

事实上，他可能真的需要。

机车转了几次油门手柄都没法启动，他试图脚踩油门踏板启动，但他的脚却一直滑落。最后在头昏脑胀之下，他踢倒了整架机车，机车发出一声可悲的轰鸣声，这下都全完了。

杰森走在路上的时候，控制不住自己驼着背，将身躯尽可能地缩一起。冷风不断地往他脸上吹来，也给他的肚子带上一定程度的打击。他蹲在地上，大口大口地喘气、呼气。周围的人没有朝他望一眼，也许他只是喝多了，或者该死的哮喘发作。

妈的，杰森想，如果这里有个保险推销员，指不定还会冲上来扶他一把，然后卖他什么见鬼的吃钱合同。但现在整条大街上只有呼啸而过的计程车和行色匆匆的路人，没有人在乎他，他可能会死在路边。

在路灯下等待淹没的绝望感散去后，他撑起自己的身体，走进一家便利商店。

“肚子疼和低烧的药。”

店员是个工读生，桌子上摆着散落的笔记本和铅笔。那个女孩给他找了一盒止痛药，盘尼西林和一瓶运动饮料。他掏出自己的钱包，里面有几张百元大钞和假身份证件。他丢下一张一百美金，拿起药，扔了两片药进去，没拿运动饮料。

他在便利商店的门口坐着很久，雪缓缓落下，在他的膝盖上形成一小堆积雪。他扫开雪，把夹克脱下来盖在脚上，肚子仍在一抽一抽地疼，像是肠胃全绞在一起跳舞。店员走出来，推推他的肩膀。

“要我替你叫救护车吗？”她认真地问。

“不用了。”

救护车很贵，但其实对他来说构不成问题。他不喜欢的是那些鸣笛声，贫民窟很少有这种鸣笛声，大部分是有人犯了谋杀案，或是那家人因为某些原因死了。生病或受伤什么的只能自己承受，向来如此的，就像他倒在浴缸挣扎的母亲。

他站起来，缓缓地步行着走去医院。商店里的音乐声传出来，连雪都变得温暖起来。他感觉自己的大脑在燃烧，把他身体里的水分用另一种方式蒸发。街道看起来像淋过雨一样的模糊，一片片沥青是黑色的流水。他喘了几口气，用手捂着自己的肚子，将手里的夹克抱得更紧了。

医院只有十五分钟的路程。在这漫长的路上他撞到许多人，有些人骂了他几句难听的话，更多的是匆匆离开，擦肩而过。说不上是喜欢哪一种反应，他抹抹额头的汗水，几次蹲下身舒缓麻痹的双脚。每一次的蹲下眼睛都是一片空白，声音在他耳中消失。他会回想起在大宅里那张白色的，大得离谱的双人床，阿尔弗雷德给他额头盖上的湿毛巾，还有布鲁斯总是让门半掩着的举动。现在想起这些是不合时宜的，他站起身，嘲笑自己过度滥情和多愁善感的情绪，但下一次因为痛苦而蹲下的时候又再次出现那些回忆了。这些脆弱的情绪是无孔不入的，而他最终必须说服自己这是免疫力下降造成的不良后果。

医院就在他的胡思乱想时出现在他视线里。哥谭的医院一如往常地十分热闹，那群因为打架斗殴受伤的黑社会坐在医院的门口，看起来对于自己的伤势毫不在乎。而严重的病人在担架被来来回回地输送着，大部分是车祸，有小部分是烧伤，割伤，骨折等等 。

“肚子疼该去哪儿？”

坐在柜台的小姐一边快速地输入病历单，一边抬头回答他。

“被捅伤？”

“没有，就只是很疼。”

“可能是急性肠胃炎，去那边坐着吧，真的疼到不能走就是盲肠炎了。”

“我割过盲肠了。”

在一次打击犯罪时那位罪犯捅了他一刀，顺道解决了那个盲肠。

“那就是急性肠胃炎了，去那边坐着吧。”

他接过号码牌，到蓝色的椅子那里等着。后面的人因为从摩托车跌了下来，手臂被磨破了一层皮，血肉上还沾着一点沥青。那个人大概是个建筑工人，而且是个外籍员工，墨西哥裔的吧，他想。那个健壮的男人呆愣地坐着，似乎疼痛已经影响不了他。号码跳动的叮叮声在每十分钟就响了几次，病患在门口快速地进进出出，有些人依旧是抬着担架走出急症室的，白布盖在脸上，周围是监护仪上的嗡嗡叫。

他站不起来，至少要一百个人后才会轮到他，但他还是不能做些什么来打发时间。他睁大眼睛，观察着来来往往的人潮。有一个人抓住了他的视线，一个躺在担架上的孕妇，尖叫着，羊水和鲜血染满了白色的床铺。在他还没仔细分辨出那位母亲的尖叫声前，一个人拍上他的肩膀。他用了一段时间才把眼睛像相机一样聚焦起来，一张熟悉的人脸出现了。迪克•格雷森，夜翼，一个愚蠢的抱抱熊和鸟妈妈。

“你没事吧？”迪克有点迷茫地看着他。

杰森翻了个白眼，没有回答他。

疼痛满满减缓了，只留下带着低烧的身体和发软的双腿。他把脚抬起来，蜷缩在小小的椅子上。迪克慌张地看着他，有点欲言又止。

“滚开。”杰森说道。

“我是来复诊的。”迪克敲敲自己的脑袋，“芭芭拉太忙了，今天没法陪我来。”

有一瞬间，一股酸涩感涌上了他的双眼。他把脸埋进腿里，深呼吸几次，抑制住发出声音的举动。

远处传来婴儿的哭声，非常地微弱、遥远。

“说不定是个女孩。”迪克说道，“我真为她们感到高兴。”

“高兴个屁。”杰森忍不住出言讽刺，他无视迪克不满的眼神，哽咽着说，“你看见她爸来了吗？”

“也许是出差。”

“也许是他根本不爱她们。”

迪克静了下来，赌气着不说话。杰森反而笑了，像是自己说了个很好的笑话。

“认清现实，迪基。”杰森按压着自己发疼的肚子，“这里不是电影，不会上演天才少女*，这是哥谭，操他妈的哥谭，老爸会把女儿卖给黑社会来换毒品，儿子在十二岁以前就会走上街道偷钱。”

“并不总是坏事……”迪克反驳道。

“即使不是……”即使不是坏事，杰森心想，哥谭还是一个孤寂的城市。生病的人倒在哥谭的街头，被冰雪掩盖，全身发冷，而哥谭她是一个从不慈爱的母亲，像他的母亲。

妈妈会在生病的时候抚摸他吗？他不记得了。只记得瘦骨嶙峋的手，酸臭味的头发和沾血的牙齿。阿尔弗雷德会定时地为他更换衣物，但也不曾拥抱他。他想要躺在爸爸的膝盖上，让他的父亲给他唱首歌，让他贴上小孩子才可以用的褪热贴。

“该到你了。”迪克摇醒他。杰森朝迪克摆摆手，把夹克里的止痛药拿出来全吃了，随后走出医院，伴随着婴儿日渐衰弱的哭声消失在雪地中。

 

END

 

*指天才少女中桃子带侄女去医院看孩子诞生，感受家人的爱这一情节。

 

 

最后要说：

我觉得孤独排行榜第一真的是自己一个人去开刀看医生啊。之前自己一个人在家附近的诊所看病，看着空无一人的走廊和冷冰冰的护士差点让我崩溃哭了出来。可能是身体问题，情绪也变得非常起伏不定，整个人昏昏沉沉的，除了吃药的欲望什么都没有了。

希望大家不会经历到(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ


End file.
